1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having improved structures of a storage box and a shelf thereof so as to achieve an optimized storage space of a storage compartment and, at the same time, maximum prevention of cool air leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a storage chamber to store food therein and a cool air supply device to supply cool air into the storage chamber, to thereby keep food in a fresh state.
In the storage chamber, each of shelves to seat food thereon is disposed in a horizontal manner. The storage chamber is divided into a plurality of storage compartments by the shelves. A storage box for preventing moisture evaporation and cool air leakage is disposed in the storage chamber to receive food therein.
Conventionally, the storage box has slide protrusions respectively formed on both outer side-faces of the storage box at an upper portion thereof. Fixed grooves are respectively formed at inner side-faces of the storage chamber in a corresponding manner to the slide protrusions. Thus, the storage box slides in the storage chamber toward a retracted position or extended position.